vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jyoka
Summary Jyoka (女媧?, Nü Wa) is the strongest of the five original people (the First People) that landed on Earth millions of years ago and started the trend of evolution and is the ultimate antagonist of the story. She has the paopei "Sangashashoku" and "Shihoken." Her designs were to create the earth's history exactly the same as her world that evolved to the point where it was destroyed. She actually wanted to destroy all the inhabitants on Earth and recreate their home planet. Fukki and the other 3 original people/aliens rejected this idea and imprisoned her in a glass cage to stop her from doing anything to harm the Earth and its inhabitants. Not wishing for history to repeat itself, argued against this plan and put Jyoka in an eternal sleep, while they merged with the life of the planet, eventually creating the Sennin and Yokai. However, even without a body, Jyoka can traverse the world in her soul form. Jyoka has the ability to work behind the scenes as a spirit, while her body still sleeps, and subtly changes the world to more resemble her own, but when the histories diverge, she simply destroys the world and starts over. No one knows how long this cycle has been continuing until the current history. A few million years later, Jyoka became the Director of history because she can travel through people's dreams using only her soul. Directing history on her whim, she tries meticulously to follow her old home's history, to the point of recreating her home, just so that she can see what would happen if their final mistake hadn't happened. And when history does not go according to plan, she destroys the world and starts over. She has been destroying and recreating the Earth world so many times that she herself has lost count. She has the ability to split her soul, which along with her regenerative abilities, make her a very difficult enemy to destroy completely. In the final battle, her body is taken over by Dakki before she can reach it, and Dakki uses that body to become the Great Mother and merge with the earth, like the other original people. Fighting her is the final battle. It isn't until the end when we find out her true intentions. She was lonely. She didn't want to be alone.... anymore... There is much foreshadowing of Jyoka's appearance throughout the manga; for instance, Chou Koumei's ship is called the 'Queen Joker.' Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely much higher | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Jyoka/Nü Wa, The Signpost of History Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Astral Projection (In astral form she's immune to physical attacks, it can also project across dimensions), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Strong enough to manipulate the minds of people all over the world to direct history the way she wants it and it works across dimensions), Able to grant power to other beings, Able to split her soul into multiple parts and fight as many beings at once, Energy Projection, Capable of controlling and altering the course and shape of her energy attacks, Regeneration (Low-High), Able to create energy and dimensional barriers with at least planetary range, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Able to absorb energy, Resistance to soul-affecting attacks, Possession, Able to create dimensional portals, Able to take another being's soul with her to oblivion if she dies, Wields the Paopeis Sangashakokuzu and Shihouken (Can affect the probability of something existing), Can suck out someone's soul by biting their neck like a vampire, Can predict opponents' attacks, Able to alter the DNA of other beings, Matter Manipulation (planetary scale) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (Able to destroy the surface of a planet) | At least Multi-Continent level (Did this to an Earth-like planet, for a long amount of time) | At least Multi Continent level Speed: Sub-Relativistic (At least as fast as Final Form Fukki) | Sub-Relativistic '''(Superior to Dakki) | '''Sub-Relativistic (Capable of fighting Taikyokuzu Empowered Fukki at an equal speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Can trade blows with Final Form Fukki) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher | Likely at least Multi-Continent level (Immune to physical attacks) | At least Multi-Continent level,' '''regeneration makes her hard to kill 'Stamina:' Incredibly high. She can fight against multiple powerful opponents without tiring 'Range:' Planetary 'Standard Equipment:' Two Paopei; Sangashakokuzu and the Super Paopei Shihouken 'Intelligence:' Has manipulated the entire history of earth for millions of years, and created and mastered incredibly advanced technology and weapons '''Weaknesses:' She can't access her full power in spirit form, she's not as strong as she used to be Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sangashakokuzu:' A Paopei that takes the form of a large number of black snakes/worms, it has two methods of attack: The default method traps the targets in an alternate dimension where all of their senses are nullified, and time passes 36000 times faster than normal (every 0.1 seconds outside is an hour inside). Most people will go mad or die of old age when subjected to this. The second method of attack involves using the snakes to directly strike at the opponent, both doing physical damage and damaging the target's soul *'Shihouken:' Jyoka's most powerful Paopei, it takes the form of a weird - looking staff which can fire massive blasts of energy that can collapse the probability of the target existing on a quantum level, effectively erasing the target from existence. This Super Paopei can be split into hundreds or thousands of lesser forms by Jyoka in spirit form. The blasts can also be guided and their shape and trajectory controlled, creating large spheres of nullification. This Paopei has been used by Jyoka to destroy the surface of the world many times in history, before she recreated it. *'Astral form:' Even when her body was locked up in another dimension, she could project her spirit out and into the world, creating solid forms, entering people's dreams, manipulating their minds telepathically, and fighting as well. Her spirit form is immune to physical attack (the only way to harm it is with soul - affecting attacks). She can split into hundreds or thousands of spirit forms and fight with them all at once (they get weaker the more splits she makes, however). She can also use her Paopeis in this form, but she doesn't have access to as much power as she does in her true body. Key: Prime/Original State | Soul Form | Final Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 6